


Patrck's Revenge

by Psychopathic_Nerd54



Series: Dem Salty Bois (and friends) One Shots [16]
Category: Dem Salty Bois - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And more blackmail material is gotten, But like a different definition of revenge sex, But like no actual smut, First Dates, I've put the word sex a lot in these tags for a fic without any actual sex, Implied/Referenced Sex, It's just referenced to, Loud sex to get revenge on someone else, M/M, Pat is still awkward as fuck, Revenge, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychopathic_Nerd54/pseuds/Psychopathic_Nerd54
Summary: Date night for Pat and Gar. Pat is still awkward as fuck, but Gar is okay with it.And Entoan is still such a bad friend, but it's okay because it's Patrck's day to get revenge.
Relationships: Garuku | Garuku Bluemoon/PatrckStatic
Series: Dem Salty Bois (and friends) One Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929742
Kudos: 2





	Patrck's Revenge

"ENTOAN, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Patrck yelled to his friend as he paced around his room. Gar was going to be picking him up in a fucking hour and he was not ready. He didn't even know what to wear!

It only took a moment for a tired-looking Entoan to walk in. "What do you waaaaannt!?" Entoan groaned, extending the last word for dramatic effect and collapsing on Patrck's bed.

Patrck rolled his eyes at his friend and walked back over to his closet, grabbing the source of the current stress in his life (not including the fact he lives with Entoan of all people).

"Would this be too much for a first date?" The man asked, holding up a full suit and tie like one might wear to a wedding. Entoan snorted at him.

"Waaay too much, Patrck. You need to fucking burn that thing. That should not be allowed to be seen by anyone ever." Entoan jumped up from Pat's bed, suddenly more energetic than he was two minutes ago, and joined his friend at the closet. "So, I take it you're doing that typical first-date thing where you're obsessing over what to wear and trying to make a good impression while you look like a fucking dork in the process?"

"If that's what you call it than sure." Patrck mumbled sarcastically, a small blush reaching his cheeks. "Now shut up and help me!"

Entoan rolled his eyes. "Alright asshole, I'll help you. But _you_ need to go take a shower while I find something. He's gonna be here soon and we don't have time for you to obsess over what to wear like a teenage girl on her way to prom or some shit like that."

Patrck paused, narrowing his gaze at Entoan. "I don't trust you." He stated blatantly.

"I don't blame you but you must trust me to some extent if you asked for my help in the first place." Entoan said.

Patrck stayed quiet for a moment, realizing his friend was right, and hating it all at the same time. Fuck, what did Patrck get himself into?

"Nothing too embarrassing, okay?" Patrck said sternly. "I had a horrible first impression on this guy and I really need to make up for it."

Entoan scoffed. "Says the guy who tried to wear a full suit to a first date."

Patrck threw a pillow at Entoan's head.

~~~

Suddenly a knock sounded at the door.

"I'll get it!" Entoan called. Patrck could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Don't you fucking dare, asshole!" Patrck yelled, running out of his room, shirtless, with pants only up to his knees. Patrck pulled on his pants as he ran, hoping to get them all the way up before he opened the door. Unfortunately, he only managed to trip and fall on his face right _as_ Entoan was pulling the door open to reveal a confused looking Garuku who suddenly burst into laughter as soon as he saw Pat the way he was.

"Ya know Pat," Gar started jokingly as Pat moaned in pain. "This really isn't what I had in mind for a first date but if you insist, I'm sure there's some things I can show you."

Pat's eyes widened as he realized what Gar was getting at and scrambled to his feet as fast as he could, rushing to pull his pants up the rest of the way. "N-no, th-at-that's not--" Gar cut him off with a laugh. Patrck was completely flustered at the comment.

"I'm just joking, Patrck." Gar assured the man, who let out a sigh of relief. "However, I can't promise I will be just joking later on tonight." Gar practically purred, seductively walking over to Pat and putting a hand on his shoulder, eyes boring into his suggestively.

"I'll be right back." Patrck squeaked desperately, flushed and embarrassed. He could hear both Gar and Entoan laughing behind him. What the fuck just happened?

Patrck ran off and locked himself in his bedroom, leaning his back against the door with his eyes closed, and trying to get his breathing back to normal. Fuck, he was going to lose his mind by the end of the night if this kept up.

Once Patrck was at least a little less embarrassed and wishing his life would just end right then and there, he put the shirt Entoan picked out on. It was a simple outfit, much less classy than Patrck originally thought about wearing. It was just a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt Patrck didn't even know he owned. He felt like it was too simple, in all honesty. He felt seriously underdressed for the occasion.

Patrck quickly picked up his phone, sending Entoan a quick text.

_Get your ass in here, motherfucker._

_With or without Gar?_

_Without. For fuck's sake without._

A moment later, Entoan appeared back in Pat's room.

"What do you need, _now_?" Entoan asked in fake annoyance, a smirk playing on his face.

"Are you sure this is okay? Not too simple?" Pat questioned skeptically, motioning to what he was wearing.

Entoan rolled his eyes, walking over to his friend. He studied Pat for a moment, fixing his hair slightly here and there and trying to get any wrinkles out of his shirt. After this happened for a little while, Entoan walked away from Pat for a moment and came back a second later with Pat's Gengar hat, placing it on his head, adjusting it until it's perfectly situation. Entoan stood back and smiled in satisfaction.

"You look great, man." Entoan leaned over and jokingly kissed Pat's cheek, the latter crinkling his nose in distaste in response.

"Never do that to me again." Pat said, wiping his cheek where Entoan kissed it. "Your piercings feel weird as fuck, man."

Entoan rolled his eyes. "Shut up and go get you a piece of that Garuku ass!" He cheered, pushing Pat towards his door.

Pat only responded with a certain finger before leaving the room to join a confused looking Gar standing there awkwardly.

"Ready to go?" Gar asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yes. Quickly before Entoan gets back." Pat responded. This caused Gar to laugh before the two headed out.

Just before the door closed, they could hear Entoan yell after them, "You kids don't have too much fun!"

"Kiss my ass, Entoan!" Pat yelled back before closing the door on his friend.

"I thought that's why I was here." Gar said cheekily, causing Pat to blush again.

"Let's just go." Pat answered, suddenly embarrassed.

~~~

Gar had taken Pat out for dinner for their date. It wasn't anything too fancy but Patrck still enjoyed it.

The two were currently walking through the park: the very park they met, actually. They just decided to take a walk and talk for a while. It was nice, it was almost dark outside and the park was relatively empty. It was just them and someone else sitting on a bench a little further away on their phone. Pat couldn't make out what the person looked like but he figured it wouldn't be anyone he knew so he just shrugged it off.

"So Patrck, what's the deal between you and Entoan?" Gar asked suddenly. Pat rolled his eyes, a smile showing up on his face nevertheless.

"He's my best friend, practically my brother. I've known him since I was three. I love the guy but he's such an asshole." Pat let out a little chuckle. "That douchebaggery is just part of the Entoan charm, though. He's hard to hate but so much harder to love."

Gar nodded slowly, grabbing Pat's hand in his own and swinging it nonchalantly. "So I have nothing to worry about in that area, then?" The man asked jokingly.

"Only that I may kill him one of these days and land myself in jail." Pat grumbled, earning a chuckle from Gar.

"Well, at least that's _all_ I have to worry about." Gar teased.

The two walked quietly for a while. Just enjoying each other's presence. It was nice for a while, really nice. And then Patrck noticed something that made him regret thinking that altogether.

"Gar, would you like to come back to my place for the night?" Pat asked suddenly, keeping his eyes on the distance.

Pat could practically feel Gar smirk. "Is there any particular reason you ask that?" The man asked seductively.

Pat stopped walking for a moment, pulling Gar to him and kissing him suddenly before pulling away. "I think you know why."

Gar didn't even answer, he just started walking again, smirk growing even wider on his face, in the direction of Pat and Entoan's apartment. In the same direction Pat just saw the other man in the park that night head. The man Pat suddenly recognized as he was walking away. Pat suddenly knew exactly what was going on.

Upon reaching the apartment, Pat pushed Gar up against the wall, kissing him hungrily. Gar responded with just as much fervor as the other. Bodies pressed up against each other as close as they could, kissing needily. Pat could feel a certain part of his body waking up at the contact.

"Gar." Pat moaned, breaking the kiss for just long enough to speak. "I just have one favor to ask."

"Anything." Gar responded breathlessly.

"Be as loud as you fucking can." And with that, Gar caught on.

"You're such an ass of a friend." Gar muttered, shoving his lips back onto Pat's.

"You fucking know it."

And with that said, the next morning, Pat woke up to a naked Gar fast asleep with his head rested on his chest and a text on his phone from none other than an unamused Entoan the next room over.

_Well played, douchebag._

Entoan didn't talk to Patrck or Gar for a week while the two had no idea that he had recorded all the sounds they had made that night to save as blackmail for a rainy day.


End file.
